


Stigma

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, Elrond is a good friend, Erestor is stuck in his own mind, M/M, graphic depictions of scratching?, mentions of the fall of Gondolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: "It choked him – tore at his throat until he bled – until…"





	Stigma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalandel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalandel/gifts), [peasantswhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasantswhy/gifts).



> B2MEM 2019 - N39 prompts:
> 
> \- in the next 500 words your character is betrayed  
> \- Personification  
> \- Stigma
> 
> B2MEM 2019 - O67 prompts:
> 
> \- *knock knock* Who's there?? (find an unexpected person or thing on the other side...)  
> \- Foreshadowing
> 
> B2MEM 2019 - I16 prompts:
> 
> \- Drowning

The pounding wouldn’t cease. The sound of it washed over him like the wave had buried all of Beleriand – drowning him in memories. He could feel the rushing of blood in his ears mimic the weight of the Balrogs’ heavy steps.

A weight somehow lighter than the one on his heart.

Maeglin’s betrayal was light as a feather compared to his own betrayal of his people, his city, his king – all those he had a duty to. And Glorfindel…

The look in his eyes as he fell was Erestor’s own personal hell. If he sat still, but a moment too long, it would grab him by the hair and pull him back, just the same as the Balrog had done to the man he’d loved for no more than a second – an eternity.

It choked him – tore at his throat until he bled – until…

His office door burst open, a frantic Elrond running forth to Erestor’s side, his eyes wild with worry.

“Cease this immediately,” he said, taking hold of Erestor’s blood-soaked hands. “It has been many years since your visions were so dark as to assault you this way, yet I know your pain my friend.”

Erestor remained silent, holding his hands out and stretching his head up for Elrond to inspect the reopened wounds – the new scars atop them. Elrond tutted and fussed, cleaning the bloody mess and making sure the scars were once again wrapped in clean bandages.

Still Erestor’s blank gaze stared out at the setting sun painting the sky the darkest of reds and gold, and he remembered. Even now he could smell the blood, hear the screams. Elrond was here, but though he knew he was safe his mind fell anew into turmoil.

Only time would tell when he would wake from this nightmare…


End file.
